moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Licker
'Lickers '''are genetically-engineered creatures developed by the Umbrella Corporation in the ''Resident Evil ''games and films. In the games, they are created by exposing human T-virus carriers to secondary infection, causing them to mutate into squat, quadrapedal beasts. The Licker's creation is not explained in the film, but it is implied that it may have been produced by injecting the T-virus into a live rabbit. This is uncertain as no transformation scene is shown. The creature possesses long claws for ripping prey to pieces and even climbing walls and ceilings. Their muscle tissue has overdeveloped and completely torn away the skin. They also have exposed brains and have no eyes, relying on their super-sensitive hearing to track prey. They earn the name "licker" from their incredibly long tongues, which they can use to snare or impale victims. Film Appearances Resident Evil Only one Licker is seen in the first film. It is first witnessed inside a containment pod in the Hive's lower levels, being fed nutrients intrevenously through several tubes. After the survivors' first battle with the undead, one of the tanks is damaged and the Licker inside awakens, tearing its way out and wandering through the corridors of the Hive. It is only after it appears on the train platform and kills Spence Parks that the survivors become aware of it. After partially devouring Spence, the Licker mutates and grows larger, stronger and faster. Several boney plates emerge from its flesh and its lower jaw splits into a pair of mandibles. It then makes its way back towards the lab area where Alice, Rain and Matt are trapped inside a flooded room. The group make it out before the mutant Licker breaks in and head down to the train platform where they make their escape. The Licker pursues and kills Kaplan, but Matt and Alice manage to finish it off by opening a door in the deck beneath it. It falls through on to the tracks while the train is moving, dragged along because its tongue has been nailed to the deck grill with a steel pipe. As the monster is scraped across the tracks at high speed, the intense friction sets the creature on fire. Matt then closes the deck hatch, snapping off the Licker's tongue and leaving the monster to burn on the tracks. Resident Evil: Apocalypse In the second film, the Umbrella Corporation re-open the Hive to discover what happened down there. In doing so, they release hundreds of zombies and several other creatures into Raccoon City, leading to the town's eventual destruction. A group of Lickers also escape from the Hive and are seen inside the church where Jill Valentine, Terri Morales and Peyton Wells are taking shelter. Alice arrives at the church by crashing a motorcycle through a window, which slams into one Licker then blows up when Alice shoots its fuel tank, destroying the creature with it. The other two Lickers are quickly dispatched as well; Alice kills one by using her newfound super-strength to kick a church pew at the creature and crush it against the wall. The final Licker is killed when Alice shoots down a large stone crucifix that falls atop the monster and pins it down; Alice then finishes it with a shotgun blast to the head. Resident Evil: Retribution In the fifth ''Resident Evil film, a giant Licker is deployed by The Red Queen inside the Umbrella Prime facility to kill Leon Kennedy and his strike team. The creature manages to kill the group's tech expert Sergei by grabing him with its tongue and biting off his head. It later chases down the team through the Moscow test bed, only for Alice to bring a subway tunnel collapsing down upon it. The Licker survives being buried and smashes its way out, tracking Alice and the team down to the elevator up to the base's submarine pen. When it finds them, it kills Good Rain and snatches up the deaf child Becky, taking her to its "nest" and placing her inside a strange cocoon. Alice follows the monster to rescue Becky and seems to kill it with repeated shots to its brain. This doesn't finish the Licker, however, as it follows Alice and Becky into the base's cloning plant. Alice finally kills the creature by blowing it up with a belt of grenades. Category:Creatures Category:Resident Evil (franchise) Category:Resident Evil Category:Resident Evil: Apocalypse Category:Violent Deaths Category:Movie Deaths Category:Death by Shooting Category:Death by Explosion Category:Crushed to Death Category:Death by Immolation